Consumers use nail art to paint, decorate, and enhance their nails cosmetically. One typical nail art technique involves attaching artificial nails to a user's natural nails with the use of a glue or adhesive. While ethyl cyanoacrylate has been used as an adhesive in this nail art technique, this chemical has strong odor, causes brittleness of products and is harmful to the user's health.